The squeezable tube and the squeezable bottle are common containers for products such as creams, lotions, and soaps. The most common devices for opening and closing these squeezable containers are removable caps that are threaded to the container or flip cap dispensing closures. In either case, a two handed effort is required to open the cap before the products can be dispensed and also to close the cap to seal the container. Quite often the cap is not replaced or flipped down, thereby leaving the container unsealed.
To overcome the necessity of a two handed effort to both open and close the containers, a self opening and closing device or automatic dispensing cap is described below.